


Carve Your Legacy Into Me

by ICouldntThinkOfAUsername



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICouldntThinkOfAUsername/pseuds/ICouldntThinkOfAUsername
Summary: Tsukasa visits the Oukawa residence and is concerned with Kohaku's life and well being. When confronting him though, Kohaku is reluctant and the two end up sharing less family secrets and instead, created more intimate bonds between them. Kohaku is so beautiful and if Tsukasa didn't realize how much he wanted to make him his.
Relationships: Oukawa Kohaku/Suou Tsukasa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	Carve Your Legacy Into Me

**Author's Note:**

> My Japanese is FAR from perfect since I haven't been learning for long and especially for Kyoto dialects, so I am a little cautious at tackling Kohaku, but I also love Kohaku's and Tsukasa's dynamic and they felt like a good bloodplay combo and also I'm a little slut for this new side of Tsukasa. 
> 
> Partially inspired by reading the English translation of the Great Mirror of Male Love by Ihara Saikaku. 
> 
> I also outlined this but didn't really proof it we die like men.

Twilight captured the Oukawa residence when Tsukasa’s driver pulled up. The moon was already hanging in the summer sky, and though cicadas and wind chimes filled the silence, the Oukawa residence remained pristine and untouched. 

His father had fallen ill again, and during his hospital stay, Tsukasa had offered to represent the main branch of his family when confronting the Oukawas, having driven all the way out to Kyoto to do so. 

He checked his phone, noting the lack of messages back and decided to text Kohaku one last time. His cousin and him had been a bit distant since the debacle in the shower room, and Tsukasa was still on the fence on whether he should inform Kohaku that he was here or not. 

Luckily, he knew Kohaku was still far from the residence and busy with idolwork, so he could stay out of the crossfire if Tsukasa found definitive proof about any suspicions he held. 

His attention was redirected to the large screen being pushed back and an older man whom he wasn’t familiar with gesturing for him to join him inside with a smile.

“Suou-sama, welcome. It is so good of you to represent your family in these trying times.”

Still on edge, Tsukasa tensed when this representative went beyond the realms of his elevated social status to rest his hands on his shoulders.

“You have grown up quite beautiful and strong. I haven’t seen you in years.”

Tsukasa’s snapped his attention away when he saw several more unfamiliar men leaving the crumbling estate. 

“We entertain guests frequently.”

Tsukasa made a face, and knew it was putting off his host, because he quickly gestured for him to come inside, pushing him into a proper tea room and gesturing for him to sit. Not wanting to forgo his manners, he did so, settling his hands in his lap and trying to focus on his host and saving his curiosity for later. He knew that the Oukawas were shady, but he had yet to be told the full extent of his branch family’s wrongdoings. The conversation stilled as tea was poured with some conversation about the quality of the matcha, but just as silence seemed to be becoming the norm, his host spoke.

“I hope Kohaku-kun has been treating you well.”

“I think he has.” 

“It’s good that you’re both in the same career path then, even if I don’t particularly understand it, I know maintaining that theatre is important to keep the Suou name intact. Your coming of age ceremony will be soon, won’t it?”

“If by soon, you mean in two years, then yes. It is why I want to know more about the family and the relations between members now.”

His host failed to truly answer him, but emphasized how nice it was that he was properly taking over his father’s tasks. Despite really wishing to, Tsukasa fought the urge to interrogate and instead, fervently tapped a finger on his knee and hoping it went unnoticed.

At some point, he could finally relax when the host had left. Despite his role within the family as well and the Oukawas vow as the reasonable protectors of the main branch, Tsukasa left the tea room in order to properly find any proof of misconduct.

Walking carefully, he opened screens with the utmost care, finding nothing in vast swaths of sparsely decorated rooms. Some of which were unnaturally clean, some which looked like no one has been in them in years.

It took him some time before opening the screen to a tidy bedroom. The futon was made and left untouched, and when Tsukasa opened one of the trunks carefully, he found a collection of yukatas too small to belong to the host of the house. Taking one out and assessing if this could possibly be Kohaku’s former room, Tsukasa almost missed the crumpled piece of paper that fell out of the sleeve.

Leaning over and picking it up, he carefully unfolded the paper and read what was carefully printed in penmanship.

“Two factions come today. One: service. One: eliminate.”

Strange. He got a sinking feeling relating to it though. Dropping the material on the mat, he reached further to try and find more when he heard the screen door and his blood ran cold.

Caught like a deer in headlights, he stood face-to-face with not the host who had greeted him, but two other strange men. Not knowing what else to do, he shoved the note evidence in his pants and hoped for the best for the rest of the mess. He knew, realistically, that he should bow and apologize, but he couldn’t find it in him. If he were already discovered, there was no point in keeping secrets.

“Just what is going on here?” He folded his arms, holding his head high. Despite age and height, he did outrank whoever these people were in status. He tried to use that to his advantage and hoped the guests wouldn’t notice that his legs were shaking.

“Just what have you done?! Are you actively going against everything our family stands for!?” He may have been jumping to conclusions, but even the minimal evidence he found suggested that his predictions were right. 

“Young Master Suou… Lower your voice immediately.”

“Why SHOULD I lower my voice, exactly?”

“You’re full of the same fire as your father had been. I should have known… you’ll understand in due time, but as the Suou heir,” The man who was speaking looked at him with one of the most threatening looks that Tsukasa had ever seen, “You better keep this quiet for your own sake as well.”

Tsukasa found himself glaring at his hosts, but realizing he wasn’t going to get any more information by being overly honest, did his best to bite his tongue. The other man offered rice soup and Tsukasa understood. Being forced to take his leave, he noted that none of the Oukawa branch or their allies acted like these negotiations were a failure despite strongly implying him to leave.

It only made him worry more. 

\---

Being consistently impatient, he immediately wanted to ask Kohaku about what exactly was going on. Regrettably, the boy was avoiding him since the incident in the shower room, albeit as politely as he could. 

It was incredibly upsetting and Tsukasa wasn’t even that bad, so he failed to understand. Besides, no matter the grace and beauty involved, leaving the room when your cousin and family head entered was the exact opposite of polite.

Finally, at the very least, he had a reasonable excuse to go to the Cosmic Productions office. Discussing professional and economic affairs with Ibara was a semi-regular affair, and it gave Tsukasa time to scout the office and see if Kohaku was at all present. 

More worried than ever, he adjusted the collar of his shirt as he waited for the elevator to stop at the correct floor, exiting and deflating immediately when he was greeted exclusively by the likes of Ibara and the twins. So much for figuring out the familial issues that plagued his family and making sure Kohaku was okay.

Instead, he was stuck discussing the state of the theatre, which he normally wouldn’t mind, and issues of expansion and developing a new arena. It was hard to stay focused when his mind kept wandering, however. 

He was so thankful when their talking points were covered and the distribution of responsibilities settled. Naturally, he wouldn’t confirm anything without the presence of Eichi at the least, but at the moment there were far more pressing things on his mind. He trailed behind the others, sitting in the lounge of the office and insisted upon taking care of things while he was there. Thankfully, Ibara’s obsessive monitoring meant that he could reasonably be left alone in the office without suspicion. 

Still, while pretending to skim production notes, he gestured for Yuuta as soon as he saw him pass.

“Yeah, Tsukasa-kun? You look on edge.”

“Do you happen to know if Kohakun is in the office today?”

“Oh, right. You two are related, aren’t you? I mean, he usually is. He’s often one of the last to leave the office at all. Don’t know what he does alone here.”

Tsukasa had to try hard not to smile. That's great news for him, at least. Some privacy would do the both of them well. Yuuta laughed though and he immediately tried to fix his composure.

“I don’t think you’ll ever be able to conceal your emotions, Tsukasa-kun. Lemme just go ahead and check that Kohaku-kun is here, yeah?”

“Thank you so much. What I have to talk about would best be discussed in  _ private. _ ”

Yuuta gave him a look, and he didn’t understand, but folded his hands and waited patiently for Yuuta’s return.

\---

It wasn’t Yuuta that he saw next, but Kohaku himself. He tried to readjust himself and put on a smile for the boy he felt some responsibility over, but Kohaku pouted and crossed his arms, avoiding any eye contact with him.

“What’s it ya want exactly?”

“Kohakun…” His smile dropped. “I… I really need to speak with you.”

“In private, right? Was informed of that. I dunno why I should follow though considering what happened last time.”

Ah. That was a bit of an arrow digging deep into his heart. “Even if it is somewhere private in the office. I do not mind as long as…” Pausing, Tsukasa decided to pick up his phone again, opening the notes app and writing something to show to Kohaku’s face.

_ As long as there’s no audio recording _

Kohaku looked incredulous. “Wha--”

Pressing a finger to his lips, Tsukasa stood up. “It’s… about family matters.”

Kohaku made a noise in affirmation, furrowing his brow and ruining his delicate, beautiful features. Still, Kohaku closed his hand around his wrist, pulling him forward and tugging him deeper into the CosPro office. Strangely rough with him, he pushed Tsukasa into a private dance studio. He heard the door shut and lock behind him as Kohaku came to face him, pushing some ear behind his ear and giving Tsukasa a strangely satisfying view of his neck. 

Ah. Since when had he thought that way?

Either way, he found himself seated on a fold-out chair with Kohaku hovering above him, crossing his arms across his chest. He was avoiding eye contact, and had quite the lovely pout on his face, but Tsukasa was here for a purpose. 

Standing back up, he noticed the height he had on Kohaku and sighed.

“I… Kohakun, please tell me, what exactly goes on at the Oukawa residence?”

“I don’t wanna talk ‘bout that.”

He tried to relax, smiling and lowering his defenses. “I… may know at least some of the details.”

He caught how Kohaku tensed and, acting on impulse, Tsukasa reached out and pushed the remainder of his cousin’s hair behind his ear. It took a few moments, but Kohaku did relax a bit, with just their breathing breaking up the gentle hum of the air conditioner.

“I’d really like it if you didn’t dig that deep. Ya shouldn’t. It’d ruin your reputation.”

Tsukasa sighed. That was as much of a confirmation as any. “Kohakun, please, allow me to protect you.” 

Just mere centimeters apart, he could feel the gentle breath of his cousin against his neck and felt a heady heat take over his thoughts.

“You’re so lovely, Kohakun. Let Onii-chan protect you from now on. Please, look at me.”

Placing his finger under Kohaku’s chin, he directed his gaze to his: their similar eyes meeting each other. Kohaku swallowed and, with that, Tsukasa leaned forward to gently press his lips to the younger boy’s. 

Surprisingly, Kohaku reacted with such fervor that Tsukasa was taken aback, trying to figure out just where he should put his hands on the beauty before him.

Kohaku's grip on him was strong and something Tsukasa could only attribute to the strength of a mountain buried deep in the gentle facade of a cherry blossom in spring. 

"It's strange," Kohaku said completely out of breath as he pulled back, "I'm s'posed to be the one serving you, I guess? Down the line, at least."

Having to remember how to breathe, Tsukasa remained silent for a while before running a hand through his hair. 

"You are… serving me well."

Averting his gaze, Tsukasa felt the immense compulsion to back away. He needed to distance himself from what he was coming to terms was the object of his affections. He was taken aback when soft hands gripped his face and pulled him forward, slamming their lips back together. 

Despite clear inexperience, Kohaku’s fervor gained him much more control over Tsukasa’s apprehension. He attributed it to what he was like, just a year prior, and moved his head to better accommodate Kohaku’s energy. When he bit his lip, he felt the groan deep in his throat. It must have been enough motivation, for Kohaku bit down again, using the opportunity to slip his tongue into Tsukasa’s mouth. 

In the back of his mind, Tsukasa had to wonder where Kohaku learned such things, and filed it away as evidence for his growing suspicions. Still, it was hard to think when Kohaku was running his fingers through his hair, clearly tentative to make sure he didn’t tug too hard. 

Knowing he had to take some initiative, Tsukasa stood up from his seat and wrapped his arms around Kohaku’s wrists, dragging him with him to the wall. When Tsukasa’s back made contact, he forced himself to pull away from Kohaku’s lips, a thin trail of saliva still connecting the two of them before it snapped. 

“You may, ah... “ Blushing beet red, he realized that Kohaku’s face must match his with how his blush ran down his neck. “Please, Kohakun. You may pin your Onii-chan down.”

“Why do you have ta be so embarrassin’ about it?”

Kohaku, seeming to have regained some control, reached his hands up to clasp around Tsukasa’s wrists. 

However, much to Tsukasa’s surprise, he relinquished his hold almost immediately.

“I… can’t.” 

Kohaku attempted to disconnect quickly, but with the way they were entangled, he ended up tripping himself over Tsukasa’s leg. Tsukasa reached out to help Kohaku regain his balance, but it only meant that he fell down with him. 

His landing was soft, as he settled on Kohaku’s chest. However, he heard Kohaku hiss in pain and panicked as he saw red. Kohaku must have cut his hand on the sharp part of the chair, as a shallow gash was oozing blood in the palm of his hand. 

“Kohakun! Are you alright!?”

Kohaku groaned and sat up. “You dun need to yell. I’m fine.” 

“... Your hand. Let Onii-chan take care of it.” 

Kohaku’s expression was blank as he raised the hand in front of his face. He didn’t seem alarmed at all. 

Not thinking too much, Tsukasa reached for Kohaku’s hand. “If you wish to be devoted to me, I would like to be devoted to you as well.” Pausing, and remembering much of history, Tsukasa brought Kohaku’s hand to his mouth and pressed his tongue against the cut. The taste of blood was unpleasant, but the overwhelming intimacy he felt overcame that. Maybe this was the kind of euphoria Ritsu so enjoyed?

“The Oukawa branch is a disgrace, but you are an exception.” Kohaku looked apprehensive and uncomfortable, but fully taking on this role he decided to initiate, Tsukasa decided to continue the act, pressing the wound to his face and smearing blood against his cheek.

“Uh… ya really shouldn’t do that. You should probably go.” 

Reaching out, Tsukasa pressed a finger to Kohaku’s lips. “If you want to prove devotion to me, let’s consecrate this in a way in line with the Suous. Please, let me help you by making you mine.” His words were scripted, inspired by years of reading family history and literature. However, Kohaku pushed against him again and whined.

“Why do ya always gotta be so embarrassing? Let’s just...” Concerned and starting to panic that maybe he overstepped Kohaku’s boundaries, he was left to reel in shock when Kohaku slammed his lips against his again. His expression softened as he melted in Kohaku’s hands. Tsukasa disconnected first, laying his hands on his cousin’s shoulders.

“Are you… alright though?”

“Yeah.”

“I guess, maybe I should le---” Tsukasa did intend to move to get off him, but pursed his lips when his knee brushed against what was a clear erection in Kohaku’s pants.

“Ah.”

He didn’t have much time to process when Kohaku decided to reach out and grip his wrist. “I can’t really demand anything from ya, but…” 

“Please, let me serve you this time.” Kohaku’s blush was pronounced and he sighed. “However, we still have much to talk abou---”

Kohaku’s hand was like lightning as he knocked Tsukasa over, brushing a hand against his pants. “Can’t ya be quiet, just a little?”

Tsukasa whined, nodding and pressing his lips together. With shaky hands, he reached back out to push Kohaku’s hair back, loving the way his neck was exposed. Once again, Kohaku relaxed, removing his hand and, readjusting Tsukasa’s legs, placed his head in his lap. 

Temporarily at a loss of what to do, Tsukasa decided to smooth Kohaku’s hair back further. Everything in that moment remained largely silent. The gentle hum of the air conditioner broke up their breathing as Tsukasa ran his hands through his cousin’s hair. He felt something wet soak through his pant leg, and adjusted it to see the blood stain. 

Kohaku was about to sit up to apologize, but Tsukasa gently pushed his shoulders back down, reaching for the hand once again and smearing the blood across his face. 

“Don’t worry. This would be the ultimate act of devotion, wouldn’t it? Ah, if only I had a short sword.” 

“Don’t say that.” Kohaku spoke up again, brushing his hand back over his pants with his undamaged hand and with remarkable speed, undid his belt and pulled down the zipper. Tsukasa bit his tongue immediately, swallowing as Kohaku started to pull down his khakis. 

“Please…” Kohaku didn’t look back up to him and Tsukasa lifted himself up so that his pants could come off… “Let me get you away from the Oukawas, Kohakun.” Kohaku looked back up to him, his eyes dark and Tsukasa swallowed. “I want to reclaim you properly.”

“I think I understand what you’re askin’...” Throwing the pants somewhere in the distance, Kohaku sat up on his heels. “Do it, then. Use me as you see fit…” His expression broke and Kohaku made a face that really went against his delicate features… “... Onii-chan?” It was super forced and his cousin didn’t look thrilled saying it, but it still made Tsukasa’s stomach flip. 

Reaching into his pocket, Kohaku took out a small switchblade, removing it from his casing. He felt himself flinch in combined fear and anticipation, but Kohaku offered the blade to him instead.

“You may mark me.” Taking the base of the blade into his hand, Tsukasa felt overwhelmingly hesitant. 

“I…”

“You were the one talkin’ about short swords, so I don’t want you to back out now. Show me some of that Suou dignity.”

Pursing his lips, Tsukasa nodded, noting how Kohaku sat back and started undoing his own belt buckle.

“No, let me do it.” 

Kohaku nodded and removed his hands, a few remaining drops of blood having gotten on them as Tsukasa tried to stablize himself. Though his first few attempts to get the belt off failed, he eventually succeeded and attempted to pull down Kohaku’s pants with grace. Things were dead silent outside of their breathing once again as Tsukasa folded his cousin’s slacks with care and tried to ignore Kohaku’s amusement before kneeling in between them again, pressing gentle kisses to milk white thighs that, unfortunately, had clear scars of previous damage. 

Steadying himself with one hand on his thigh, he brought his right hand forward and carefully pressed the blade to the top of his thigh, not yet cutting the flesh. Slowly, and with eye contact with Kohaku, he pressed the tip of the blad in, watching as beads of red formed against the blade as he glided it down with almost no pressure. 

Kohaku let out a shaky sigh and Tsukasa got a perfect view when his dick twitched in front of him. As he pressed the blade back to cut another line down, he ran his tongue along the head, collecting the precum that gathered there as Kohaku groaned. Watching the blood collect, he panicked a bit when Kohaku’s hand encouraged him to press the blade in further. 

“It’s going to scar.”

“Good. I want it to.”

Swallowing, Tsukasa noted how nice it was to be on the receiving end of something like this. Kohaku’s thighs were beautiful and he wanted to stay between them forever, marred by blood that matched his hair as he took Kohaku fully in his mouth and felt his hair stick to open wounds. 

His cousin’s sighs above him motivated him, and he was thankful that he was more experienced than he had been the prior year as Kohaku buried a hand in his hair and pulled. Kohaku continued to guide him with the knife as well, pressing the blade into his own flesh using Tsukasa’s hand. 

Carefully, Tsukasa pulled himself off of Kohaku’s dick, looking back up. “Is this okay?”

“Ya don’t need to ask. Of course it is.” 

He found himself smiling a bit at that, an idea popping into his head. “May I… with your other leg as well?”

Kohaku made an exasperated sound and seemed to mutter something about it being bothersome that he had to keep saying it. It was so endearing, Tsukasa noted, to hear that from someone else. Usually, the one in Kohaku’s role was himself. It triggered a big brother instinct in him, but currently, it was overwhelmed by intense infatuation and lust. 

Sitting up so that he had more of a proper view, he pressed the switchblade into Kohaku’s other thigh, putting new cuts over existing scars and leaving fresh wounds. With careful strokes, he focused on his inner thigh this time, trying to apply his penmanship and transfer it to the blade as he carved the kanji for only his given name into Kohaku. 

Once again, he was being too careful though, and Kohaku pressed the blade in again. “Go over it. Draw more blood. It won’t stay if you’re too gentle.”

Kohaku’s breathing was shaky, and it made it harder to continue. Instead, Tsukasa tossed the switchblade to the side and decided to once again give Kohaku some much needed attention. Wrapping a hand around Kohaku once again, he kept his rhythm slow and steady before deciding to finish what he started, taking Kohaku entirely. The shock must have been great, because Kohaku was shaking around him, wrapping his legs around Tsukasa’s shoulders. 

“Have ya done this before?”

For the first time, Tsukasa gagged, caught off guard. He pulled himself off of his cock and wiped away the spit, feeling his blush spread rapidly down to his neck. “I… It would be very unbecoming of me to share that with you.”

Kohaku laughed lightly at that and Tsukasa could feel the pout. In protest, he took Kohaku again and made the effort to press his cheek against his thigh, smearing the blood across it. His cousin’s voice, like a lovely crane, only increased in volume as he tried to muffle it. Hands back in his hair, Tsukasa took Kohaku fully again, using his tongue when his jaw became too tired to focus on the head. As Kohaku lost control over his whines and his legs twitched, Tsukasa knew he was close. Not able to control himself anymore either, he reached between his own legs to touch himself. 

He was taken aback and left in shock when he felt something push against him and fell back. Kohaku had pushed him off, and he felt hurt and panic start to eat away at his gut.

“Hold on.”

With a string of apologies on his tongue, Kohaku shook his head. “Lemme grab my bag.”

Thoroughly confused, Tsukasa seated himself, his thoughts seeming to float as his desire was strong enough that he didn’t even wish to cover himself immediately. Kohaku was so beautiful: Tsukasa had admired him for years and yet, everything that transpired between them always seemed like a dream and like he was toeing the line far too much into worlds and ideas his entire family line would disapprove of.

He was only taken out of it when Kohaku returned and Tsukasa felt his stomach sink further. In his hands were a roll of condoms and a bottle of lube.

“Kohakun… why…”

“No questions right now. Ya don’t need to know.”

Deep down, Tsukasa knew he couldn’t just drop everything, but with how needy Kohaku looked, he figured he had things that were better to satisfy first. Kohaku’s breathing was labored, his blush distinct, firm muscle lay underneath his skin with light scarring. He felt himself reaching back out wordlessly and taking Kohaku’s offering. They could remain in this floating world for a while.

Still, Tsukasa found his eyes falling on the knife. Kohaku followed it and reached for it, giving him a inquisitive look. Tsukasa found that his words were caught in his throat at the sight of him holding the still stained blade like that and he swallowed.

“Do ya want me to do the same to you?”

“Yes, oh Heavens, yes!” He clasped a hand over his mouth, momentarily ashamed. 

“Don’t do that. You’re always embarrassing.”

“I… can’t be mad at you. It would be improper of me, your Onii-chan. Make me yours. Carve your legacy into me.”

Kohaku seemed to be much less hesitant than he was, and though his comfort with a blade was alarming, it also made his dick twitch in a way that there was no way Kohaku didn’t notice.

Swallowing, he felt the blade press into his flesh. “Guess we should stay away from permanent scars.”

“No. Do it.”

Kohaku smiled at him and drew careful lines down the inside of his thigh. “It’s more painful and bleeds more here than the outside, ya know?” Tsukasa bit his lip, the shock of the pain making him tear up a bit, but the arousal and relief coursing through him was far, far greater. As his legs twitched, he encouraged Kohaku to sink the blade in further to make it stay. However, unlike what he did, Kohaku did not write his given name. 

Tsukasa collapsed back, fully turned on but feeling weirdly released at the same time. Kohaku ran a hand through the mess he made. 

“Ya know, Oukawa suits ya too. You’re like a cherry blossom. Whatever ya think of the family…”

Tsukasa panicked momentarily, sitting up. “What if my parents…”

Kohaku silenced him by offering his bloody fingers to his mouth. Tsukasa accepted them willingly, the taste of his own blood combining with the remaining taste of Kohaku’s. 

He found himself moaning around the fingers, and followed them when Kohaku pulled them from him.

“So,” Kohaku’s tone turned sultry and it made Tsukasa shake, “How are we gonna do this?”

“Do you… not know?”

Kohaku ran a hand through his hair. “Don’t make me spell it out. Whose gonna fuck who?”

Tsukasa’s blush returned in full, but he found himself shocked at how little he was embarrassed. “Oh… What would you prefer, Kohakun? Let me serve you.” 

Kohaku groaned and buried his face in Tsukasa’s neck, using his free hand to rub the tip of Tsukasa’s cock. 

“F..Fine, … please… make me yours, Kohakun.” With legs shaking, he felt the need to clarify as embarrassing as it was… “I tend to… bottom more.”

Kohaku’s smile was benevolent as he leaned down to place a gentle kiss at Tsukasa’s temple. Suddenly embarrassed about his status, Tsukasa sat up.

“But I would like to do both in the future!”

“In the future?”

“... Yes. Please indulge this Suou Tsukasa… I beg of you. Let us service each other.”

With that, Kohaku pulled himself away and Tsukasa had to fight the urge to chase him. Instead, as he sat up, he watched intently as Kohaku tore the condom packaging open with his teeth.

“P… Please, let your Onii-chan help.” With shaky hands, he swallowed as Kohaku looked at him, his eyes peering through the locks of his hair like an April morning. Kohaku shook his head and passed off the condom to him, and Tsukasa focused hard to ensure that he didn’t make any mistakes for his beloved. 

Ah, did he really just think that? He was surprised with how right it felt as he rolled the condom down, admiring how Kohaku was still a bit small even when fully hard. It was so cute, and suited him, he realized. Seeing his name still bleeding beside it sent a whole new wave of arousal through him though. 

“Lay down, Kohakun. Let me do the work for you.”

“Ah… I mean, ya don’t have to? I’d rather…”

“No, that’s an order. Please…”

That seemed to make Kohaku go quiet, and he laid himself down in the spot where Tsukasa just was. Carefully, he straddled his cousin’s waist and reached for the lube, trying to make a show of himself coating his own fingers and pressing two right away against his entrance. Sighing, he felt his legs shake. He had been so busy and it had been so long. Kohaku’s piercing gaze only encouraged him as he scissored himself, bending over and placing a hand next to Kohaku’s head for support as he tried to find the right angle and…

Ah. He couldn’t suppress the high-pitched whine before it came out. Growing impatient and wanting Kohaku right that minute, he inserted another finger into himself and gave a few more solid thrusts, not wanting to really relinquish his own tempo. He could cum just like this, he realized with horror, and Kohaku looked amused and like he was about to pounce him. Not able to take it anymore, he removed his fingers and ran them through Kohaku’s hair, causing the locks to cling to each other. 

“Ah, my apologies. I couldn’t help myself, my beautiful Kohakun.” 

Kohaku smiled at him and shifted underneath him. Even if Kohaku wouldn’t tell him explicitly, he felt the way he thrusted up at nothing. 

Grabbing Kohaku’s cock, he lined it up with his entrance and his eyes went wide with shock when Kohaku thrust up faster than he was able to take. Whining, he shuddered and placed both hands down to steady himself. 

“Was that too much?”

Tsukasa just wrapped his arms around Kohaku’s neck. “I love you. Please, even if you may serve me, I give you permission to use your Onii-cha---”

Kohaku obeyed him instantly, thrusting back up and Tsukasa moaned fully, growing instantly embarrassed when Kohaku grabbed his face to kiss him as he continued thrusting up.

“NO!” Ah, he was too loud and spooked Kohaku. Tsukasa made up for it by pushing himself up, stretching and pushing his hair back, doing his best to look like an ideal of male beauty. Though he was unsure if he succeeded, he made up for it by meeting Kohaku’s thrust, trying to move his hips properly as he splayed his hand against Kohaku’s chest, trying to give himself more leverage.

Knowing exactly where his prostate was, it wasn’t hard to shift himself and hit it repeatedly, whining as he started to lose his tempo, opening his eyes only for a moment to see Kohaku with pupils blown, a distinct blush, and his hair splayed everywhere. His eyes squeezed shut, his moans were like music to his ears. After bottoming out once again, Kohaku started working hard to thrust up again, moving too fast for Tsukasa to handle and he whined as overstimulation started to take over. 

“Onii-chan… I’m going to…”

Kohaku dug his nails in Kohaku’s hips as he spasmed, holding him in place as he came. Nails running against one of the recent cuts was too much for him, and Tsukasa felt his own orgasm build. As if detecting it early, Kohaku reached for his cock and gave him only a few pumps before he came, cum painting Kohaku’s stomach as Tsukasa rode out his orgasm. 

It truly felt like the hardest he had ever cum, the spasms still sending shocks through his system until he eventually slumped his shoulders and collapsed into the mess he made on his cousin’s chest. 

The gentle rise and fall of breathing was all he heard for a while, and then Tsukasa reached out and gripped Kohaku’s hand. Kohaku, in turn, responded in full and sat up to press his lips to Tsukasa’s knuckles. 

“You’re like azaleas bursting into bloom.”

Kohaku buried his hands in his face. “And you’re still embarrassing. How can ya say things like that with a straight face?”

“Fufu… It just… comes naturally with you.” 

Sitting up fully, Tsukasa rolled his shoulders and was about to massage the knots out of his cousin’s shoulders when he sat up.

“Ahh… we forgot to lock up.”

Oh. Right. There was hardly any class or beauty about having sex in a practice room. He would consider it tacky, but being a member of Knights really did desensitize him, didn’t it?

Tsukasa pushed back Kohaku’s locks again and gave him a kiss on the forehead. When his hand brushed across the character for Oukawa, he flinched. Ah… he would never be able to reasonably show his legs to his parents again. Thankfully, almost all of the Knights uniforms had pants. 

“Kohakun, I know that you were not treated well…”

Kohaku gave him a smile that held no sadness, and instead, reached a hand out. 

“There are some things ya don’t need to know.”


End file.
